Vivian Blanchard
|status= Alive |species= Eureka-compatible human |gender= Female |age= |birthday= |height= |eyes= Light Blue |hair= Light Pink |occupation= White Joker's Member (Eureka User) |eureka= Sumerian Ruby |ability= Metal Manipulation Armed Combatant |nationality= French |loyalty= White Joker Unnamed CompanyHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 13 |partner= |workplace= White Joker France Division |family= Parents (Abandoned)Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 12 |manga debut= Case 10 |anime debut= }} was the daughter of a noble French family, that was abandoned due the fusion of her body with the Sumerian Ruby. Because of this, an organization called the White Joker sheltered her as one of their members.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 5 Personality Due to being born into a dignified family, Vivi has been shown to assume a lady like attitude. This can be shown when she blatantly rejects Nils Lees offer of tea while saying she only drinks tea made out of roses.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 17 She is also hot-tempered and rough on the edges as she has a penchant of shouting and throwing tantrums when displeased. A few examples would be when she aggressively shouted on Chitose Toriiooji for her instructor behaviorHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 11 and when Nils was sulking about being alone, she quickly scolds him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 4-5 Additionally, she doesn't hesitate to resort in violence when someone enrages her. This side of her can be seen when she quickly punches Heidi in the face after he mentioned about her flat chest.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 12-13 However, despite all of that, Vivi also has soft sides. This can be proven when she asks Heidi, Chitose Toriiooji and Nils to close their eyes when she used her Sumerian Ruby as she doesn't want to be seen in her "ugly" form.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 8-10 She also can be easily embarrassed which happens when Heidi praises her being beautiful when activating her Eureka. As she was blushing and even turns into a shy and timid person while rejecting Heidi's request on showing him Sumerian Ruby's power once again.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 18-19 Appearance Vivian has the appearance of a young lady with considerable height. She has a pair of big bright colored eyes and long wavy hair. Furthermore, she lets her hair flow naturally with short fringes covering her forehead and tied a few of it into a single braid at the right side of her face. She also wears a dark colored flower shaped ornament at the left side of her head. Subsequently, Vivi also wears quite an elegant attire where she sports a bright colored blouse with a high neckline, covering all of her body. The blouse has frilly edge at the end with addition of a similar dark colored frilly edges at the neckline and both wrists. Her blouse is covered in a matching dark colored corset with a bright colored line crossing down in the middle and a heart shaped ornament which covers her abdomen area. In the bottom, she also wears a matching wavy dark colored short skirt and a pair of dark colored knee-high boots. The boots are decorated with an extra bright colored fabric which has frilly design. They also have split edges at the front and high heels. Finally, as a member of White Joker, Vivian is also seen wearing the trademark white lab-coat with her Eureka symbol placed at the lapel. Abilities Metal Manipulation As an Eureka-compatible human, Vivian is able to access the ability to manipulate a certain type of metals through the use of an Eureka called the Sumerian Ruby. As she activates the Ruby's power, she is able to envelope her entire body with the said metal and polishing it even more to create four sharp blades from her arms and legs.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 10 *'Metallic Body': A basic skill of Sumerian Ruby's power where Vivi envelops her body and clothes with a metallic aspect that protects him from physical attacks, thus enhancing his endurance. *'Blade Forging': After a mastery over her Eureka's power, Vivian is able to polish the metal and produces long, sharp metallic blades from several parts of its body, with different sizes and shapes.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Page 10 *'Metallic Poison': By taking advantage of physical contacts, Vivi is able to administer a peculiar metallic allergen into her opponents' body. This particular substance is able to render the targets unable to move. However, it takes a significant amount of time before the said allergen to activate. Furthermore, this move can be easily countered if the opponent has the suitable antidote in their possession.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 4-5 Vivi's eyes.png|Vivian's eyes while using the Ruby. Sumerian Ruby's power.png|Vivian's Metallic Body and Blade Forging. Dodomekis sudden immobility.png|Dodomekis unable to move due to Vivi's Metallic Poison. Enhanced Form After consuming a peculiar Hungry Joker Pill, Vivian manages to artificially enhance her Eureka-compatibility and rises to the same power level as that of Heidi whom possesses a hybrid blood. *'Stabilized Metal Manipulation': Vivi is now able to manipulate her metal in a more stable manner in which the metal is now strong enough to survive from a large scale explosion and coming out completely unscathed.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 9 *'Detached Blade Forging': Upon achieving a higher dimension, Vivi is also capable of forging blades which are not attached to her limbs. Thus, increasing the number of weapons she could use. Additionally, she can also manipulate the shape of the blade and actually creating various shape of swords. When in this form, Vivi is now able to completely envelop her body with metal in which takes the shape of an actual armors. The armors are consist of a headpiece, breast plate, gauntlet and boots. Her irises marks had also been slightly altered in which her normal marks are now surrounded by another layer of the same shape but with additional lines protruding from every corners.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 1 Vivi evolving.png|Vivi's evolution stage. Vivi's enhanced eye.png|Vivi's enhanced eyes. Vivi enhanced form.png|Vivi's appearance when in the Enhanced Form. Armed Combatant Due to her Eureka characteristics which allows her to manifest blades in her limbs, Vivian has been shown to be skillful in using these blades in combat. She is able to slash any part of her target in a quick succession without letting them any chance of counter attacks.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 11 *'Crescent Cutlass': Vivian is able to cut her opponents by jumping in front of the target and acrobatically swings the blades in her legs towards the target. This is done by her performing a back flip while placing one of her legs in front of her and bending her other leg to the back with her hands facing down to the ground to maintain her balance. The sight of her slashing, creates a crescent moon like figure in which swiftly cuts her target in half.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 15 *'Cross Cutlass': Vivi, by skillfully utilizing the blades in her limbs, could cut her opponents to pieces. This is done by using two of her blades in which Vivi slashes from both sides, left and right, cutting the target into four pieces while leaving a cross mark in her blades' tracks.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Page 7 *'Rapid Cutlass': After evolving to a higher level, Vivi is now equipped herself with six separate blades. By skillfully utilizes all of them, she could successively slashed her opponent from six different directions at high speed.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 Crescent Cutlass.png|Vivian performing Crescent Cutlass. Cross Cutlass.png|Vivian performing Cross Cutlass. Vivienne victorious.png|Vivian performing Rapid Cutlass. Equipment Sumerian Ruby Vivi being an Eureka-compatible human, possesses one of the Eurekas. Her particular Eureka is the Sumerian Ruby in which embedded inside her body.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 12 Activating it, allows Vivi to manipulate metals which she used concurrently with her skills in armed combat. The Sumerian Ruby takes the form of two pieces of amorphous shaped objects. Each of them have different shapes where they compose of sharp and blunt edges. Flying Palanquin Vivian uses a personal palanquin like machine in which is able to hover above ground as her means of transportation. It was previously being dismantled by Heidi whom was curious with its structural mechanism.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 8-11 It takes the form of a throne like structure where it consist of a single sofa surrounded by dark-colored drapes. The frilly-edged drapes is hung on a roof which has a ring at the circumference that is cutoff at the front. The roof itself is being supported by four thin pillars connected to a solid barrier that is surrounding the sofa. The flying palanquin can fly by using an unknown jet propulsion like system located at the bottom. Background In her childhood, Vivi was born into a wealthy family where she was treated in a same degree of a lady. She lived in mansion with butlers serving her tea made out of roses. However, her happiness didn't last long. It was discovered that a certain type of metal was embedded inside her body. At that time, Vivi's family was putting out all their resources to help their daughter. Until it was found out that the metal inside her is actually an Eureka called the Sumerian Ruby in which it accepted Vivi as its wielder. From then on, Vivi was abandoned by her parents due to her hideous looks in which metals are sprouting from all over her body.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 12-13 After her abandonment, losing her status and worldly possession, White Joker took her in and taught her how to control her Eureka's power. Since then, she has found her resolve that she will regain all of her rights using the power that she possesses.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 14 Years later, Vivi finally manages to establish her own company in which surpasses that of her parent's. She is now able to grow his own black tea shrubs and roses as well as re-living her childhood life where she is now living in her own mansion completed with her own butler. However, after she is finally able to achieve her goal of regaining her rights, Vivi is still left with a single aim. Using all of her resources, she is still trying to find a way to remove the Sumerian Ruby from her body and will not stop until she achieved it.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 13-14 Plot Labyrinth of Mist Arc At the start of Heidi and Chitose Toriiooji's first mission, Vivian can be seen welcoming them in an extravagant manner. She can be seen floating above ground in her Flying Palanquin while showering them with roses. However, she receives a rather unorthodox reaction, as Heidi quickly activates his Newtonian Apple and drag her down. She is even more enraged after the said scientist dismantles her palanquin and offended her by mentioning her flat chest.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 8-13 After a few more confrontation where she awarded Heidi with a punch, they arrive at the house of the rumored Witch as they're mission is to uncover the mystery of the Mist Labyrinth.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 14 At the house, she and the new members of White Joker encounter an eerie frenchman named Nils Lees. After a slight conversation, they finally head towards the labyrinth with Heidi carrying all of the with the Newtonian Apple's power.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 15-22 Later on, as they move further inside the labyrinth, Vivian can be seen scolding Nils for his constant sulking about afraid on being alone. She even tells him that there's nothing wrong about being alone as she has always been in that condition in which worries Chitose Toriiooji after hearing that fact. In their way around the labyrinth, the group encounters a couple of Minotaurs made of mist in which one of them manages to grab a hold of Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 Vivi who decides to help, asks the other three to close their eyes while she claims that her Eureka is harmful to the eyes. As she activates her Sumerian Ruby, Vivi briefly elaborates her Eureka's characteristics while also revealing her unfortunate past. Not long after that, she quickly finishes one of the Minotaur with a swift Crescent Cutlass move which slash the monster in half.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 8-16 Furthermore, she was then taken by surprise when seeing that Heidi has been observing her. She can be seen blushing as Heidi praises her Eureka and rejects his wish to see it one more time.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 17-19 Vivian who was kept being embarrassed by Heidi, finally could breath free from him as they have to escape from the regenerating minotaurs. They are then separated from each other as the labyrinth kept changing its layout, leaving her with Chitose Toriiooji. As Chitose checked her Eureka Locator, Vivi asks her about her relationship with Heidi in which embarrassed her even more as she realizes what she was saying. She keeps panicking eventhough Chitose warns her about the appearing minotaur.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 1-6 She then quickly defeats it with a stunning Cross Cutlass move. However, she forgot to tell Chitose to close her eyes. Taken by surprised after hearing Chitose's appraisal, she blushes a bit while wondering about her own feeling. As they proceed further, they accidentally hear a whistling sound from afar.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 7-9 After encountering twenty more minotaurs, they arrive at the witch's place and reunited with Heidi and Nils. As they enter, Vivi who sees Nils falls silent after seeing his grandmother, goes ahead to check the Witch's condition. She then confirms that Nils' Grandmother had already passed away.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 17-19 As soon as finding out about Nils' grandmother's death, Vivi can be seen being alarmed about the appearance of a mysterious man. Vivi then quickly realize that the man who calls himself Dodomekis, is a member of Mavro when she sees him putting on a black coat.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-4 Further in their conversation, seeing that Nils starts crying after hearing his grandmother's last act, Vivi quickly scolds him and tells him to escape. Vivi later can be seen being threatened by Dodomekis about turning her into one of his paralyzed maids collection. However, as she is unfazed by his threat, Vivi instead tells him to learn a better way of seducing woman while activating her Sumerian Ruby. However, letting her guard down, Dodomekis quickly sends her flying after increasing his arm's size with Anabolic Drug.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 8-11 She then quickly get back and ambush him after he was attacked by Heidi. Unfortunately, Dodomekis is able to avoid her Crescent Cutlass and attacks her with his Poison Breath after learning that her whole body is protected by metals. Inhaling quite an amount of poison, Vivi starts coughing and loosing her consciousness in the process. Heidi thankfully able to save her before Dodomekis had time to finish her.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 14-17 As the battle between Dodomekis, Heidi and Nils escalates, Vivi can be seen still laying on the ground unable to move due to one of Curare Beak's poison. However, even in her crippled state, she still manage to support Heidi and Nils in their fight. She was somehow able to stop Dodomekis from landing devastating blows to both of her friend by rendering him immobilize. As Dodomekis realize that his inability to move is due to Vivi's action, she reveals that she had administer a particular metal particles into the said Mavro's body when he landed a blow to her face in their previous fight. Unfortunately, her support doesn't last long as Dodomekis quickly counters her Metallic Poison by excreting his own drug. Vivi who sees her attempt was easily countered, didn't feel discourage as she believes in her friends and she still able to help them by giving them enough time to combine their Eureka. Later on, after Heidi and Nils manage to give Dodomekis a devastating Cage Violate attack, Vivi can be seen able to move her body again as she is trying to stand up to congratulate them. She then can be seen falling into deep silence as another Mavro makes an appearance.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 11-13 The moment the said Mavro reveals that he is in fact the older brother of Heidi, Vivi can be seen remembering one the mission White Joker assigned to her where she has to "watch over" Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Page 18 Later on, after seeing firsthand of Nacht's Spatial Manipulation ability,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 1-3 Vivi and the rest of the group can be seen falling into silence as the said older brother reveals his exceptional acts towards Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10 As the Mavro leaves After an intense conversation between Heidi and his brother, Vivi then shyly encourages Heidi that he has friends that will support him. To her surprise, he quickly accepts the fact and asking them for their help in which embarrasses her as she accepts his request. She is then further embarrassed when Heidi reveals his intention on having a full examination of her steel body where she ended up shouting at him. Moving on, as they rejoice from their long mission, Vivi can be seen quietly reports back to the Headquarter of White Joker and states that in spite of his apparent relation to the Mavro, Heidi is still their ally.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 17-19 Blood Ties Arc After completing their mission in France, Vivian and the rest of the group arrive at Rome where they head to one of White Joker's base underneath the Colosseum. Moving on, as Nils carries all of them with his Mist Minotaur around the Medical Facility, Heidi suddenly starts vomiting blood. An act that prompts Vivi to give a cynical comment on his recklessness. Although Vivi also gives her praise for his tenacity and integrity, to which embarrasses her. After Heidi starts asking about the doctor who is going to treat them, Vivi can be seen giving them hints about the said doctor by revealing the doctor's nickname, Maria's Soldier. Unfortunately, before she could finished her explanation, a monkey suddenly appears beside Heidi and quickly ran off with him. Vivi who recognize the said monkey quickly orders Nils to go after it. She then can be seen scolding Nils for talking back to her as she said that he must never talk back to a young lady.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 1-4 The moment Vivi and the rest finally catch up and arrive in the treatment room, they are welcomed with a scene where a young woman is giving an intimate skinship to Heidi. Vivi then quickly recognize her as Riz Aquilanti, the infamous Maria's Soldier who is known to use over skinship towards her patients. Assessing her as a woman of devilish nature, Vivi quickly orders her to stop and also telling Heidi not to listen to her. However, Vivi then can be seen being silenced as Riz can easily discover that she had received a damage to her lungs due to Dodomekis' Poison Breath.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 5-8 Vivi then can be seen being taken by multiple surprises where she sees Riz falls into tears as she accepts Heidi's request and Chitose Toriiooji who boldly asks to be involved in the matter. Later on, as Riz conducts her diagnosis of Heidi, Vivi is left waiting outside with Nils to which irritates her.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 9-12 Once again Riz's actions taken Vivi and Nils by surprise as she announces a new mission as she strips her clothes down. Even more surprise is for the taking when they witness that Riz Aquilanti is actually a full-fledged man. They then can be seen being petrified while Riz continue on explaining the mission.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 15-19 Later on, unfortunately, Vivi reveals that she cannot participate in Heidi's mission as she, alongside Nils, have to return to the White Joker's base in France. She then can be seen mustering her courage and as she blushes, giving Heidi words of encouragement to which she received a monotone answer from him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 18, Page 2 Deicide Arc The moment that the Mavros launch their assaults all over the world, Vivian quickly departs to Beijing, China with her Flying Palanquin in order to stop one of them. As she arrive, she is served with a terrible scene of one of those Mavro happily bombarding the city as he utters condescending remarks towards the fragile humans. Vivi quickly intercepts him by saying that not every humans are as fragile as he believes.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 5-6 A moment later, she then proceeds on revealing the White Joker's so-called secret weapon, the Hungry Joker Pill. She then explains that the said pill is able to enhance a human Eureka-compatibility and evolves them into a dimension that is even higher than the Mavros. Seeing that the Mavro is unfazed by her, Vivi consume the pill and a ray of light could be seen enveloping her with her Sumerian Ruby's symbol at the center of it. The young lady then deliver a surprise attack of a huge slash towards her Mavro opponent, severing his arm as a result. She then declares to him that she has evolved to a God devouring human, the Hungry Joker.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 14-18 The fight between Vivian and one of the Mavro finally intensifies where the said Mavro unleashes a huge blast towards the young lady. Unfortunately the Mavro's attack is being rendered useless as Vivi reveals that upon her evolution, her Metallic Body armor has also achieve a higher and more stable level. As the Mavro is still confused over his inferiority, Vivi then states that her power is the prove of the humans' growth. She then unleashes her final attack of devastating Rapid Cutlass, cutting her opponent with all of her blades from every directions.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 8-10 At the end of her fight, knowing that the main event of the plan to destroy humankind had already commencing in Japan, Vivian can be seen being unfazed by the sudden ultimatum. She then elaborates that there's already someone that is heading there to stop the Mavro's plan, a person in which Vivi states to be the only man she had ever acknowledge.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 16 Quotes *(To herself about her resolve) "By means of my own force... I will regain everything!!" *(To a Mist Minotaur) "I won’t tolerate any obstacles blocking the path ahead of me...!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 16 Trivia * Blanchard is a French family name, that derives from the Old French word "''blanchart" which meant "whitish, bordering upon white". Such name goes along with the series' "Black & White" theme. References Navigation Category:Eureka Users